I Already Fell
by Cammie Cassia Chase
Summary: I already fell… a group of GG one-shots using this prompt. Zammie, Macey/Preston, Bex/Grant, Liz/Jonas.
1. Gallagher Girl and Blackthorne Boy

**Here goes my second GG Fanfic! It is...  
**

**Umm… duh, Zach and Cammie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, that would be the amazing Ally Carter.**

**Zach POV**

I hated leaving her. Unfortunately, I had to. If I didn't get back soon, Mom would wonder where I was. That wouldn't turn out well, either. Crystal clear in my mind was the last time I had come in late after checking up on Cam. I got home _after_ my mother did, which made sense since we were at the same place and she left before I did.

*Flashback*

_"Zach, where have you been?" my mom immediately asked me as soon as I entered._

_"I was out shopping." The lie came so easily, it could've been the truth. Her brow instantly smoothed, her look now calmer. She didn't think her son would dare lie to her. "I'm going up to my room, Mom." I said, going up the stairs, thinking about Cam on the roof, and the headache she'd now have. _

_"Zach?" _

_"Yeah, Mom?" _

_"Goodnight." _

_"'Night, Mom." She smiled up at me, I felt partially bad for lying to her. I continued up the stairs, stopping suddenly when I heard my name. _

_"Zachary." I stopped dead in my tracks. _

_"What about him?" My mom asked._

_"Are you sure we can trust him, Katherine?"_

_"Of course I'm sure." My mom replied. "He's my son." _

_"Come on, Katherine." This voice was new. "He's been coming in late these days." _

_"It was _once_." Anyone could hear the defensive tone in my mother's voice. A third voice joined in. _

_"Are you _sure_, Katherine?" I could practically see my mother's jaw clenching. _

_"Meeting adjourned." Yep, clenched jaw. _

_"But, Katherine," began the first voice. _

_"Good night." My mother said, and I heard her leaving the kitchen. I hurried up to my room and quickly changed. My mom knocked on my door. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"How are you?" _

_"Fine." Seeing as you're plotting how to kill, kidnap or otherwise harm the love of my life, I thought sarcastically. _

_"Good." My mom looked at me, then came over and kissed me on the forehead. "'Night, Zach." _

_"'Night, Mom." _

*End Flashback*

Tonight wouldn't be any different if I didn't get home soon. Even though I left her presence, she wouldn't leave my thoughts. I had fallen- literally and figuratively- for with my Gallagher Girl.

**Cam POV**

What did he _mean_, his stop? We were going over a bridge, for crying out loud! Well, as much as I hated for him to leave, it was probably best. I now had a curious Macey and a soon-to-be-here-and-rather-angry-Aunt Abby. Better take care of Macey. "Um… hi?"

"Well…" Macey made the one-syllable word sound like about five or ten. "Abby won't be real happy to see you here." Macey said.

"Yeah…" I said. "I kinda figured that."

"What were you two doing anyway?" Macey asked. Oh, boy.

"Talking." I said. "And falling."

"Really?" Again with more syllables than it really was. "In the sleeping compartment?" Up with the eyebrows.

"Mace," I pleaded, "I'm serious!" She still didn't believe me. "I swear, I'd be gushing if anything _had_ happened." No joke. Macey would forever be our guy expert. "He didn't _try_ to flirt."

"Okay." Macey nodded. "I believe you." I sighed in relief. "Now what on _Earth_ are you doing here?" I sighed again.

"Well…"

"Cameron?" Aunt Abby asked.

**This is, of course, from Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover. What's the abbreviation for that? Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it follows the book after this! ;) Review!**


	2. Politicians

**And now… Preston and Macey. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, that would be the amazing Ally Carter.**

**Macey POV**

I swear, if I had to spend one more second with that… that… ugh, I don't even _know_, I was going to tear my hair out!

"Macey!" Okay, why was I glad to hear that annoying voice? Really?

"Hi, Preston." Why did my heart rate speed up as he approached me?

"Where are you going?" Why did he care?

"I don't know." I sighed. "Anywhere but here." Preston laughed. Why did my heart jump?

"I know, right?" he smiled at me. Macey, keep the pulse even. "C'mon, I have something to show you." I hesitated. "Macey, you have to trust me."

"Are you working for my mother?" the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. He looked surprised.

"No. Why?"

"She keeps talking about how us being together would be 'so cute' and a 'fluff piece' and 'give us a five percent bump in Minnesota'. _Can_ I trust you?" I thought that was pretty good.

"Actually, it's a _two_ percent bump in _Ohio_." He smirked. Gosh, why'd he have to go and do _that_? "So, no?"

"Sounds like it." I said disappointed. He smiled.

"You can still come with me." He offered.

"Sure." I smiled. "Nothing better to do." Turns out he brought me up to the roof to show me the sunset. On the way back down, about ten minutes later, I tripped over a piece of metal, falling right into Preston's arms.

"Macey?" Preston asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you just fall for me?"

"Yep." I said, then leaned forward to kiss him.

"Wait." He stopped me.

"What?"

"I fell too." He grinned and then kissed me. Huh. Guess I wasn't the only one to fall.

**Set during the campaign. **

**P.S. Thank you to…**

**Stephaniek  
PheoNox  
Jenna98**

**Your reviews mean the world to me! **

**I technically have all of these written… one per day sound good to you guys? **

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? OOC Macey? Tell me in a review! (I'm supposed to be doing history homework, so make my not doing this worth it!)  
**


	3. Honeypots

**Who else? Grant and Bex!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, that would be the amazing Ally Carter.**

**Grant POV**

I knew she was trouble from the first time I saw her. _She_ was used to being the honeypot, which would make this job particularly difficult. Like that ever stopped me before, but I could just _tell_ she was going to be different. I mean, it was in my gut. And when you're a spy, you find your gut is pretty dang good at predicting the future. I waltzed up to her and cranked up the charm.

"Hello there, lovely." She turned like she hadn't seen me standing there. Yeah, right, doll.

"Oh, well, hello there." She batted her lashes. Not going to work on me. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you." I quipped. She blushed. Oh, yeah. This was going to be easier than I thought. She looked as though she could read my face like a book. I smiled even more widely. Let's make her think that I'm easy to read. Her smile dimmed slightly. Oh, no. "Well, lovely, what's your name?" I extended a hand. "I'm Grant."

"Grant?" she asked, and something flashed in her eyes. It was gone as fast as it came, though. She shook my hand. "I'm Rebecca. My friends call me Bex."

"Bex!" a little voice screamed. "Auntie Bex!" Bex turned to the little girl running up to her. "I lost my chameleon." That's when it clicked. The little girl pouted. Bex nodded to her.

"Can you go find your mommy and tell her I'll be right there?" the girl nodded. Bex turned to me. "It was wonderful meeting you, Grant," but I cut her off.

"Is Cameron missing?"

"Yes." Bex said quietly.

"Is the girl Solomon's?"

"Yes. Abby's too." I nodded, remembering the beautiful woman who was on Macey's security detail.

"Can I help?" she hesitated. "Jonas and Zach too." she looked tempted. "You'll blend in better with a couple cover." her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Follow me." She turned and took off into the crowd.

"Zach, Jonas,"

"I'm following you." Zach's voice came over the comms.

"I've got your location." Jonas echoed. In a few minutes, we rendezvoused in a plaza. Everyone was there. The Baxters, Solomon, Abby, Townsend, Mrs. Morgan, Liz and Macey. Zach soon arrived, hauling Jonas to his feet when he tripped. The little girl that had run up to Bex earlier was there too.

"I'm Samantha." she announced. "And you're going to help me look." she promptly grabbed Zach's hand and dragged him off.

"Okay, then." Abby said. "Sammy, be careful!" she shook her head. "Joe and I will take the second quadrant, Sam and Zach have the first, Bex and Grant take third, Macey and Townsend take fourth. Rachel, float, Liz and Jonas on comms. Everyone good?" We all nodded and I grabbed a comms. As soon as I put it in, I heard little Sam's voice.

"The pool!" We all took off running. When we saw her, Cam looked cornered and took off running. Bex lunged to grab Cam's arm and missed, which sent her flying into the pool. That made Cam stop.

"Bex!" we both cried. While Cam was distracted, Zach grabbed her around the waist, refusing to let her go. Sam started scolding her cousin. I was in the pool, grabbing Bex. Just then, Mrs. Morgan ran up, hugging her daughter. Cam looked defeated.

"I can't believe I fell." Bex muttered under her breath after I pulled her out.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I fell too."

"No, you didn't." Bex replied.

"I fell for you." I leaned down and kissed her.

**Aw... **

**Thank you, stephaniek! I know I didn't give you guys much time to review... REVIEW this chapter!  
**

**-Cammie  
**


	4. Geeks

**Of course, it's…*drum roll* Jonas and Liz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, that would be the amazing Ally Carter.**

**Jonas POV**

I hated these things. I don't know why I ever let Grant and Zach drag me to these things. Okay, that's not true. I let them because Liz would be there. Not that she'd ever realize I existed, but it was worth a shot. There she was. She was in a beautiful dress that poofed out around her and made her look like a fairy, albeit without wings. Suddenly, I realized she was looking at me, her eyes beckoning me to come say hello. Oh, no. She was dancing with some prince of some fancy state that was here as a dignitary. I could never get her away from _him_. As soon as I thought that, Macey was by my side, forcing me to dance.

"Uh, hi, Macey."

"Hello, Jonas." her eyes were scanning the room, calculating. Within 37 seconds, we were close to Liz and her partner. Liz looked over at us and locked eyes with Macey, silently communicating. Macey nodded and turned to me. "When I tell you to, cut in to dance with Liz. I'll take care of _him_." she said, with a nod to the dignitary.

"Yes, Macey." Gosh, I sounded like I was in kindergarten again. Yes ma'am, no ma'am. Suddenly, Macey pinched my shoulder and my hand simultaneously. I turned to the dignitary. "If I may cut in?"

He didn't look happy about it, but looked much happier when Macey laid her hand on his arm and batted her lashes. I turned to Liz.

"My hero." she sighed.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Worse." She rolled her eyes. "Paraguay and Uruguay and why Paraguay is better for half an hour strait!" Liz said, then laughed. "I almost pulled my hair out!"

"Don't!" I said. She looked surprised. "It's pretty." _Wow, Jonas. _I thought. _Hope that shoe tastes good!_ Liz, fortunately, smiled.

"Thanks." However, her face suddenly twisted into a look of pain and she fell.

"Liz!" Oh, of course this had to happen while _I_ was dancing with her. "Are you okay?" She did her best to smile.

"Yeah. Just my ankle." I could tell she was lying. I scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to a parlor with a couch. "Better now." She admitted while sitting on the couch.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't catch you before you fell." I said. Liz laughed.

"Oh," she said, "I fell a while ago." I looked from my hands in my lap up to her face. She was smiling at me, even as I leaned forward to kiss her. I guess she wasn't the only one who fell that night.

**So, this is set when they're about 20. I'm thinking of continuing just this one-shot and making it a full story; what do you guys think? Review!**

**P.S. Did you know that there's actually a Gallagher family living in/from Ireland? There's actually a Gillian Gallagher! Cool, huh?**


	5. Happily Ever After

**Author's Note at the bottom. Just read it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. That would be Ally Carter.  
**

**Zach POV**

"Can you believe you're going to marry him?" I heard Cam's voice.

"No," came Liz's soft southern accent. "I really, truly can't."

"Well, we know the ring's real." Bex pointed out. Macey laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm surprised that we're still here after that. I thought for sure you were going to kill us." Awkward silence. "Cam, "

"No, Macey." Cam sounded like she was trying not to cry. "It's fine, don't apologize."

"Really, Cam,"

"NO, Macey." her voice dropped. "He's gone. Zach's gone." Um, no, I'm not, I _think_ I'd know.

"Go." Grant hissed. "Go get her!" I didn't move.

"She thinks I'm dead."

"She never said that." Jonas replied.

"She thinks I'm dead."

"Go show her you're not!" Preston egging me on this time.

"SHE THINKS I'M _DEAD_!" I finally yelled. Suddenly, the door we were standing in front of flew open. Cam stood there. She looked terrible, but more beautiful than ever in spite of it. "Um, hi?" I said. She just stood there, suddenly falling forward. So, either she fainted, or… oh. Bex. Typical. "Um, hi." I repeated. Cam leaned forward until our foreheads were nearly touching and pinched me on the arm. "Ow…?"

"You're real?" I nodded. "I'm not dreaming?" I nodded again. Cam threw her arms around my neck. "You're real. You're back. I'm _not_ dreaming."

"Yeah." I hugged her. "And, um," I held out a ring. "I know we haven't necessarily dated for a while, but…" Cam just stared.

"Yes." She whispered. "YES!" She yelled, hugging me again. I kissed her.

**Preston POV**

I just _had_ to ruin the moment. "Hey Mace?" I tossed her a box. Little did she know that that box held a ring and my fate. Okay, maybe that's a little dramatic, but still. She didn't realize I was proposing. Macey opened it.

"What?"

"Well?" She looked confused.

"Sure, Preston." She was trying to be nonchalant, but anyone could tell she was crazy-excited. Gosh, she's adorable. She came over, giving me a hug and kissing me on the cheek. Then Grant ruined our moment.

**Grant POV**

Preston looked annoyed, but I just had to ruin the moment. "Thanks, guys, now I'm last."

"Last _what_?"

"Last to propose." I gave her a ring. "Well, what do you say?"

"Yep." Why was she _so_ nonchalant? Really? She kissed me. "Of course, Grant."

**Jonas POV**

Finally, they're together. All of them. I was honestly surprised that I was the first who had the guts to propose. Of course, Zach had his nut of a mother to deal with, Preston had his father, and Grant… well, he's just chicken, no matter how you look at it. And, no matter how you look at it, we all fell.

**Aw... it's done now. See, I wasn't going to write an epilogue, but I didn't want to be one of those people who puts up another chapter and it's really only an author's note, but I wanted to tell you the info on the sequel. So, I'm gonna call it A Whole New Threat. It's going to involve all the characters and pairings.  
Summary: The Circle of Cavan is finally gone, and Cam thinks she can finally live in peace with her friends and family. She didn't realize how wrong she was until this whole new threat popped up. As if the Circle wasn't bad enough...  
**

**I also have a cute little one-shot completely unrelated to that that I'm thinking of posting. Tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
